


Complaints

by causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 03:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15922295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy/pseuds/causemydarlingyoudrivemecrazy
Summary: Alice comes into the new Speakeasy and has a few simple complaints.





	Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is just something I thought up myself! I have no idea what the Speakeasy will look like so I'm just kinda creating it from scratch, but other than that I just wanted to toy with this idea! Hope you all enjoy!

It had been four months since Jughead almost lost his life to the Ghoulies, four months since Archie was accused of murder, four months since Alice Cooper found out that her (ex) husband was a serial killer. The four months were a change for Riverdale, the town was shocked to see the golden boy sent off to jail by Hiram Lodge who had everyone wrapped around his finger so tightly the only one who had the balls to argue with him was Fred Andrews. Well there was one other voice louder than his, and that would belong to Miss Veronica Lodge.

Alice herself though had taken herself out of the entire context itself, not exactly addressing the whole issue. The whole issue of her ex-husband being a serial killer, being a man she slept in bed with for twenty years and she couldn’t tell. How could one even make sense of that, so she avoided it and packed up her things and went to the farm with Polly. It was nice, she was trying to find a reason why she didn’t see it before, yet everyone adored forgiveness so Alice tried to forgive. Letting her ice-cold walls down and letting herself just be, to not be holding her breath every time someone walks by, not caring if they saw her for who she is.

Alice came back to town in September right before school, in order to see Betty. Trying to figure out how to keep her relationship with her daughter, her being the only other person in this world who could understand what it felt like.

Yet Betty was distant, she had gone to the city for the summer with Mary for an internship. She knew Betty wanted to get out of Riverdale, she knew that feeling all too well. She had though been able to reach out to her, talk to her even though it was all on the surface. Betty had been able to lean on Jughead which made her happy although Alice wished deep down that she had the other member of the Jones family to lean on, to specify, a certain man, a real man.

“Mom, I’m going to go head over to Veronica’s for a spa day, is that alright?” Betty called out to Alice from the living room as Alice walked in shaking her hands of water from washing the dishes.

“Sure honey, isn’t it a bit early in the school year for that though? Isn’t only the third week, are you guys already overwhelmed?” Alice said as Betty laughed shaking her head.

“No, it’s nothing too bad yet. No Veronica had finally finished up the Speakeasy. They opened last night and now everything’s up and running. She’s got a whole bundle of new employees and actually, FP Jones is running the place as well as a manager. You should go by check it out” Betty said as Alice laughed at the thought. Going into a place full of memories than to risk the possibility of seeing someone who’s a part of most of them? It wouldn’t help her with her task to keep a calm aura.

“I don’t know honey,” Alice said as Betty smiled walking over to her mom rubbing her shoulder as she sighed.

“Geez mom you're tight, go check it out! A milkshake always calms me down, plus if there’s anything you don’t like there you can nag at FP. I know you love doing that” Betty said as Alice laughed rolling her eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry about me, go enjoy your afternoon out! Text me if you need anything ok?” Alice said as Betty nodded before heading out. Alice then sighed as she finished cleaning up the kitchen and then began to think as she went up to her room. It wouldn’t hurt her if she went out, there’s nothing to be afraid of or anything. She sighed as she fiddled with the ring on her finger, it was a replacement ring. To signify she left the person she was with Hal and Hal himself behind her. Alice looked up at her reflection, you are Alice Smith, Alice told herself as she nodded. This isn’t a big deal, she’s just stopping in to see the new addition to Riverdale, nothing more or less. Although she could take advantage of what she saw Alice thought to herself as she slides on a tank top with a flowy cardigan on top. Alice then walked out of the house before driving down to get a sight on this new Speakeasy.

Alice pulled up ten minutes later to the parking lot which wasn’t too full for being in the afternoon as she walked inside she was stunned by the place. It was clearly done by Veronica, everything was cleaned up, more modern yet was still feeling like home. Alice couldn’t really find anything she didn’t like about it; the lightning was even with some bright spots along with some darker areas. Alice glanced at the menu as she smiled, the same exact order of food, along with a bar and there was what appeared to be the second floor. Which was led by stairs and what Alice assumed to be where the offices were.

Alice glanced around as she saw everyone was quietly keeping to themselves, some were teenager’s others were adults she recognized from town meetings. Alice’s eyes scanned the room for a certain man but could only find a boy who looked about fifteen, standing around almost looking for something to do. Alice smirked remembering Betty’s words as she walked over to the boy. Alice quickly wrapped her cardigan around her body as she walked over to the boy.

“Is there a draft in here you can fix? I’m awfully cold” Alice said as the boy quickly nodded.

“Um yes, of course, there should be some way to turn-” he began as Alice then glanced up hearing footsteps above her as she inwardly smiled.

“Also, the lighting in here is awful, I’m trying to read and I can barely see the words in front of me! Is there anyone I can talk to about this? You must certainly not want a bad review on your first weekend, now don’t you?” Alice asked as the boy stammered nodding.  
“Yes of course mam, I’ll ring my boss he’ll be down in one quick moment alright. So sorry” the boy said as Alice nodded as she saw the boy hunch around the phone, she began to feel bad about how much she had spooked him. Alice was turning over a new leaf to be more forgiving, yet that didn’t mean she threw away strict Alice all together now.

“Um sir, there is a woman down here. She has a few complaints, yes, I told her but she asked if she could talk to someone else. Please come down, she’s a bit scary” the boy said as Alice then nodded. Then she heard footsteps move down and soon to the ground floor. Alice then turned around to hear the bell of the door open as some other customers come in.

“Now who is this cus-“ FP began as Alice turned around to see him and her breath left her body for one quick moment. He was in black jeans with a simple silver belt than on top a tucked in black button down. His shirt was rolled up just enough for her to look twice as she then finally met his eyes. She forgot how quickly FP Jones could take her breath away, he enchanted her like no one else.

“Ah Alice Cooper, it’s alright. I can take care of this ok, there are some customers over there alright” FP said as Alice nodded.

“It’s Smith,” Alice said, a bit weaker than she thought to as FP nodded rubbing his forehead.  
“Yes, um of course. So I see you’ve managed to scar one of my newest and youngest employees” FP said as Alice pretended to be offended.

“Are you saying my looks scared him off? Because I was pretty proud of this piece” Alice said as FP smirked at her leaned against the counter looking at her directly in the eye.

“You and I both know I’ve never had a problem with your looks Alice. I was saying with your oh so kind complaints. Which is what I was sent down here for anyway. If you wanted to see me so badly why didn’t you just ask?” FP asked as Alice blushed annoying as she tried to calm down the hotness of her cheeks as quickly as possible.

“For your information, Betty basically had to beg me to come here. If you wanted me to visit you should’ve reached out, it’s only been what four months?” Alice asked as FP nodded, they both knew that was a harsh blow but was true on both their parts. Neither one had reached out to the other, not even once no matter how much they thought of it.

“I came here to see if I enjoyed it and I do, just there are a few complaints I have,” Alice said as FP smirked crossing her arms at her as he stood up. Alice tried not to squirm at his movement and it affects on her.

“And what might those be?” FP asked as Alice nodded,

“Well, to begin with, it’s cold in here there’s a draft,” Alice said as FP smirked before touching Alice’s arm as she quickly jumped at the feeling of his cool hands on her body.

“You seem perfectly fine to me, maybe, in fact, a little warm yourself,” FP said as Alice rolled her eyes before glancing above them to see a dully lit light.

“You can barely see in here,” Alice said as FP then rolled his eyes.  
“I can see you perfectly fine Alice,” FP said as Alice opened her mouth to protest before FP managed to cut her off.

“Before you make a scene, why don’t we take this upstairs into my office?” FP asked as Alice nodded as FP walked towards the boy talking into his ear.  
“I’m going on a break, call me if you need me alright?” FP said as the boy nodded before another girl came in to take FP’s place before FP walked around the booth.  
“Follow me,” FP said as Alice nodded as they walked towards the back and then up the stairs and into his office. Alice walked inside and pretended not to hear FP lock the door behind them.  
“So, Alice do you want to tell me why you came all the way over here. Just to complain? You know I’m just one call away” FP said as Alice nodded, understanding that he was playing a game with her. They both understood why she truly came here, or she hoped he did. She wasn’t going to give it up so easily,

“true. But then how could I possibly see how you personally react to these complaints?” Alice said as she walked up to him as she smirked watching him shift slightly.

“Is this not enough?” FP said getting closer to her as Alice shook her head trying to roll out her shoulders as she winced. Her damn shoulders were still so tight, everything about him made her tense. FP took notice of this and walked behind her.  
“May I?” FP asked as Alice nodded as FP ran his hands over her shoulders before rubbing them. Massaging her shoulders as Alice’s body began to relax and she held back a moan.

“You're always so tense Alice,” FP said as he removed his hands before going down to her hips and spinning her around to face him as Alice gasped.

“Well, I just need to relieve some tension. Should you know about that right FP? It’s only been a year since your prison release” Alice said as FP brought his face closer to hers. So, close Alice could feel his hot breath on her cheek and feel the heat radiating off his body.  
“You should know that all bottles back up again every damn time you walk into the room,” FP said as Alice smirked managing to lean her body even closer to hers.

“Well isn’t this funny how your now the one complaining?” Alice said as FP took a sharp inhale in as she ran her fingers down his shirt as he looked down at her. His eyes dark, full of lust and desire.  
“You’re the one who started this Alice,” FP said as Alice smirked,

“so then end it,” Alice said as if giving FP permission before he wrapped his hand around her head and pulled her face towards his. Their lips crashed into one another, teeth clashing as she immediately grabbed a hold of his shirt trying to pull him even closer to her body. FP’s hands traveled down Alice’s body to her hips as she jumped up straddling him as FP slammed her into the wall causing it to shake a little.

“Geez why don’t you wake up the whole neighborhood,” Alice said smirking as she pressed full kisses down FP’s collarbone as FP moaned before bringing her head up to his. Both panting with soft smiles on their faces as FP smirked,

“by the time I’m done with you, Ali, you’ll have a hard time not letting the whole neighborhood know what I’ve done to you,” FP said as Alice’s eyes filled with lust before kissing him once again.

FP’s mouth traveled down her body sucking on her breasts as Alice moaned looking around for somewhere they could sit, she was now pressed against the wall and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could stand with the sensation in between her legs grew stronger and stronger.

“Couch?” Alice panted as FP smirked at her as he felt Alice begin to undue his belt before FP picked her up again.

“Just installed it yesterday,” FP said as he placed them down on the couch. Alice smiled

“Perfect,” she said before she grabbed FP once again wrapping a leg around his back keeping his body close to hers once again.

“You’ve still got it” Alice panted as FP rolled over next to her body as they both were coming down from their highs.

“Did you think I ever lost it?” FP asked as Alice laughed shaking her head as she felt FP’s hands intertwine with hers.

“No, but I mean you were better than you were as a teenager,” Alice said as FP smirked,  
“hey cut me some slack, did you see how hot you were back then? How could a sixteen-year-old contain himself” FP said as Alice whacked his chest.

“And now?” Alice asked as FP smiled, truly smiled at her as he ran his hand down her left hip over her serpent tattoo.

“Even more beautiful every day” FP said as Alice smiled blushing before she curled into FP’s chest. For a moment, the two just sat there, they knew they should probably discuss what’s supposed to happen next. This being the second time this year they had slept with one another, and within the same year, she had to tell him she had his baby, and that the boy was now dead. Alice sighed as she realized there was a lot of discussing needing to happen, but as Alice glanced over at FP who was daydreaming as he softly ran his hands through her hair she realized she was happy where they were now. Talking isn’t as fun as what they just did, talking can involve yelling knowing the two of them.

Suddenly FP’s phone rang startling them both out of their traces as FP quickly got up and answered.

“Hey, oh yeah sorry I had a conference call and then I called some people about the drafts. Yeah, I’ll be down in one moment” FP said as Alice smirked, throwing him his clothing as she began to dress.

Once they both were dressed FP was about to head out when he quickly looked at her,

“um probably stay up here for just a moment, so it doesn’t well you know look weird,” FP said as Alice laughed nodding.

“I’ve gotta fix up my hair anyway,” Alice said sending FP a flirty glare as he rolled his eyes.

“But um hey, today was well great-and I mean just you know where to find me ok? Don’t be a stranger” FP said awkwardly as Alice blushed, his awkwardness was cute and she knew for a fact she would come by again.

Alice nodded as FP began to head out before she called out to him,

“FP?” Alice called out as FP quickly came back in,

“yeah?” FP asked looking confused.

“The color of this couch just isn’t for me” Alice began as FP smirked walking up to her before placing one more kiss on her lips. As they both pulled away smiling FP winked at her,

“we just can’t seem to get enough of each other, can we?” FP asked as Alice smirked as FP then headed downstairs since he now was five minutes late to whatever he needed to attend to. Alice sighed as she sat down on the couch once more as she pulled her cardigan over her before looking up to see FP’s serpent jacket on his chair.

“No, I cannot,” Alice said softly before she grabbed her things and headed out herself.


End file.
